robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignorance is Bliss
After pulling Blurr into a stairwell within the building dungeon, Arcee locates a back way out of the IAA office complex. The route is nothing glamorous, and it takes a long while of sneaking through just to find the street exit. Once they're out, Arcee leads Blurr into a small alley behind the building, and that's when the shock of what she's witnessed begins to hit her. She gives Blast Off a call. "Blast Off, are you there...please...please be there..." Blast Off IS there, whether he'd like that or not. The former Combaticon is working in his lab when he gets a radio call from... Arcee? He blinks. If it was anyone else he'd probably just ignore it. But after what he saw her getting into that last time.... maybe he'd better answer that. *sigh* <> "Listen to me. This is REALLY important," Arcee says, feeling a bit panicked because what if they were filmed within the building, and what if those torturers are on their way down to retrieve them?? Her hushed tone takes on a very hysterical quality, like a 911 call. "Blurr was missing, so I came to Ibex and I asked his friend where he might be and...and he sent me to the IAA headquarters, and I hopped on the service elevator and found a secret floor and it's a DUNGEON floor, and they were keeping Blurr in this room and they drilled into his head and he's a big mess oh my spark and I got him out of there, his head is BLEEDING FLUID...I got him out and we have to get out of here because the torturers murderers killers are going to track us down for the love of Primus, Blast Off, come down here NOW and come get us NOW or we could DIE." It's dark outside, thick clouds hovering over the city. Blurr just kind of...follows Arcee out like a puppy dog. He seems to have regained his strength for the most part, though he's peering at Arcee curiously. "Who are you calling?" Arcee pauses a moment to murmur quietly to Blurr, "I'm calling a friend to get us out of here, and get you some medical attention. It's going to be alright." Never mind her own sense of impending doom. She's had a stressful cycle. Not as stressful as Blurr's, though. Blast Off blinks again, stopping what he was doing and standing straight to stare out the window. *WHAT THE SLAG* He... he doesn't know what to think of this. Did Arcee get herself into some heavy engex or something? I mean, she's young and naive, and JUST NOW awakening to the idea that the world might NOT be as sweet and nice as she thought it was.... Maybe she drove herself to drink. What a shame, HE'D never do anything so foolish, of course. But then again... Blast Off knows all too well that the world really ISN'T that nice, nor sweet, nor kind. And ... there's a chance she might be telling the truth... that things are as dire as she's making it sound. His optics narrow. He shouldn't care, he should just tell her he's busy... but she's the closest thing he has to a friend around here. And... she works for the Senate, and he ought to keep an optic on her, right? So... <> At her mention of getting out of here, Blurr kind of looks around at his surroundings, as if examining just where 'here' is. Then he shrugs and sits down on a crate. "Why, are we trapped? Can't we just take the expressway? Where are we going?" He sounds so...casual. << /Blast Off/. >> There's another signal coming in on the comline: Onslaught. << Where are you? I was supposed to have that report filed and on Sentinel's desk half an hour ago, and your comm was coming up busy. Whatever it is, surely it can wait? Sentinel is not a mech that likes to be kept waiting. For anything. >> "Affirmative, just...please, quick as you can. If I'm interrupting you I'll...I'll pay your day's wages to do this, this is serious life or death business!" Arcee peers over at Blurr anxiously. "We're...yes, we're kind of trapped right now. Do you remember those mechs in that cell? Are you able to remember what they were like, what they did to you? They damaged your processor..." She takes his hand and places it very gently back on the area that was literally drilled into. Blurr just gives Arcee a blank stare. "Uh...no?" He rubs the back of his head but doesn't seem to find anything unusual about it. "I was in a cell? I vaguely remember being in a sort of empty room..." He looks around again, turning toward the entrance to the alleyway from the street. "It doesn't look like we're trapped." Blast Off blinks YET AGAIN. He's doing a lot of that tonight. <> His tone is respectful, though not fawning at all. << I ...apologize. My report is ready. However... it appears I have a bit of an.. emergency. Someone I know is in great distress and calling upon /me/ for help. ...Believe it or not. This could lead to something, I do not know. Or... they are drunk. In which case I am going to be greatly annoyed.>>> Then he's back to Arcee. << I.. very well. I am on my way. This had better be for something... dire.>> "<< I'm not drunk, Blast Off, I swear to everything I just uncovered something really, really evil and terrible! >>" Arcee exclaims over the radio. "Blurr, please, there are mechs who were holding you against your will in a secret room, and they apparently tampered with your processor so you wouldn't remember it! If you go back out there, they're going to lock you back up or worse! If...look, I know it's a crazy story, but I can show you my own memories of the events, would you believe it then?? I can't fake those." << Situation? Report then, please, >> Onslaught radios to Blurr. << If this is as dire as your tone seems to indicate, perhaps I can lend a servo. >> Old military habits die hard - and you will never take the commander out of Onslaught, even if the only team he's ordered to lead is the team serving hot fresh energon at a fast refueling chain. Blast Off sighs, <> He frowns, thinking about his own horrid experiences. Perhaps this is one of those leads he's been looking for? Recieving Onslaught's message, he replies, << It appears that Arcee... (she is one of Senator Proteus' aides)... she says she has a racer named Blurr who had been entrapped against his will and had something... drilled into his head. Which... well... I don't know if you're thinking what I'm thinking, but .... this could lead to something quite interesting. Regardless, I want to investigate. I am heading to Ibex... you can meet me there if you so wish.>> With that, he simply steps out the window- and leaps to the air, transforming into shuttle mode. Rules? Who cares about rules. Then he's off, rocketing towards Vos at a high velocity. But Blurr isn't going wait around for Arcee to show him anything. He's already off, and has dashed to the end of the alleyway. He stops near the street, peering out. "Nope, doesn't look like we're trapped at all!" "<< Thank you, Blast Off, you're the best! >>" Arcee hurries after Blurr, latching onto his arm in case he takes off. He's not taking off without *her*! "I know it isn't something you *want* to do...but we really do need to remain in this area if we're going to get picked up," she reminds him. And she's looking around warily for...those terrible mechs she saw. She knows they're very likely in the area. "But why do we need to get picked up? We're not trapped or anything." Blurr just looks puzzled at this entire situation. He honestly doesn't understand what the problem is, or that anything at all is amiss. "I wouldn't want to impose on your friend. What's your name again?" Blast Off races towards /Ibex/, actually. The shuttle sends coordinates to Onslaught, so that the other former(?) Combaticon will know where to go. <<...Yes, I know.>> He responds to Arcee (his ego is still quite healthy evn now). His tone is amused, though. Now the others will need to find the right time and /place/ for a rather large shuttle to be able to land and whisk them away..... Onslaught is taking the pan continental freeway towards Ibex, following the coordinates. Fortunately he's a little faster on Cybertron than on earth, but still, he's going to be a few minutes. Let's hope Fred and Daphne will be okay until then! Arcee looks at Blurr like she might start crying if she gets any more stressed. "You don't feel trapped because you don't remember how they held you captive and tortured you," she insists. "I can prove to you it happened. If you get spotted by any of the surveillance cameras out here, you WILL get caught and it will happen all over again! And I don't want that to happen to you." Blurr smiles gently and pats her on the shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry everything's fine. See?" He points out toward the streets where everyone's just going about their normal business. "I'm fine, you're fine, neither of us are dying or anything. No evil torture mechs. You want to go get a drink? Let's get a drink, maybe that'll help you feel better. Like a drink at The Circle!" The mostly blue and olive drab military truck pulls up outside the IAA headquarters, homing in on the coordinates, which lead him to... an alley? Curious. He transforms upright, and quickly takes in his surroundings; the first thing he's looking for is security, or any possible onlookers. As a member of Security forces himself, he's well acquainted with the usual systems, but one can never be too careful; the -unusual- is popping up more and more these days. He likes it less. "Things were clearer when we were bringing civilization to backward rocks halfway across this arm of the galaxy," he grunts to himself, proceeding to the alleyway. His hand goes to a sideclip as he draws a weapon. Just in case. Blast Off says " This is an entirely new experience sitting here on this Mush AND waiting here for the election results too XD" "Blurr...I know you *feel* fine, but please just trust me, I wouldn't be such a pain in the aftplate to you if I wasn't telling you the absolute truth," Arcee insists. "Do you believe me when I say your processor was tampered with?" She clutches his arm snugly. "Look, if NONE of it's true, you can go straight to my boss and...and have me fired for being a jerk. I'm THAT certain that your life is in danger." Onslaught will find no reason to be touching his weapon. He would find Arcee with her arm latched onto Blurr's. The speedster sighs. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't even know you." Blurr says, shrugging and shaking his head. "...or do I?" he gazes pensively at her. "You look familiar, but I don't quite remember. I'll figure it out. Anyway how about that drink? Because I think you seriously need one." He starts trying to pull her away from the alley and onto the street. Onslaught ALWAYS finds a reason to touch his weapon because he is Onslaught. He marches right into the alleyway, looking sternly down at both Blur and Arcee. "... Ma'am," he begins with patient gentility, "Are you the individual that called my compatriot Blast Off about an emergency? This," he says, gesturing towards Blurr and the alley, "does not appear to be a source of great alarm." "... unless this feckless looking fellow is making -untoward advances-." Arcee follows Blurr, because...she kind of HAS to. No way is she letting go of him. But if he wants to pop across the street and have a drink, how the hell is she going to stop him?? She's pretty sure once they're spotted, things are going to go downhill rapidly, so she just mentally preps for the absolute worst. "We've met, you *do* know me," she insists. As Onslaught arrives and confronts them, she smiles with a bit of hope. "This is a source of great alarm, and if any of us are spotted, you'll soon find out exactly what I mean. This mech needs medical attention. Immediately. I can't make him believe that, but I just got done rescuing him out of a DUNGEON. A torture chamber. In THAT building." She points toward the IAA headquarters. "And we need to get out of here *immediately*." As luck would have it, the three mechs will run into Blurr's former psychologist, Rung, who happened to overhear the commotion Arcee is making over Blurr. He enters the alleyway with the intention of investigating. "Excuse me, but what exactly is going on?" His massive brows furrow at both Blurr and Arcee, though he spares Onslaught a brief but suspicious look. "Arcee, what's the matter? Why are you clinging to Blurr like that?" Blurr stares at Arcee. Clearly she's completely lost her bolts. Maybe she's endured some sort of traumatic experience? He looks up at Onslaught when he arrives, nodding at the first part of what he says. "That's because it -isn't- a source of great al--" Wait, did he just say 'feckless'? "Excuse me? -She's- the one who won't let of -me-! What's your problem, anyway?" He doesn't even know this guy and he's calling him feckless already? Jerk. And then Rung shows up, too. Blurr looks somewhat relieved. "Oh, Rung, thank Primus. You're like the perfect person to show up right now. I don't know what's wrong with this fembot, she won't let go of me and is raving about how my life is in danger because apparently the IAA has some kind of torture room where they were drilling into my brain module or something." Onslaught pauses. "What did you say?" he asks Blurr, staring pointedly at the younger mech. "Rung! It's the TRUTH," Arcee insists. "I found him locked up and...and three mechs were using some kind of a device to drill into the back of his head, and...and they're probably looking for him right now! You have to believe me!" And she's still holding onto Blurr's arm, looking afraid to let him go. "I -said-. She's. The. One. Who. Won't. Let. Go." Blurr repeats at a purposefully ridiculous slow pace, as if he were talking to a simpleton. "Anyway, you can go. There's nothing wrong here except this crazy fembot. And now that Rung is here, that's kind of his specialty, yeah?" He nods at Rung. "See? Completely lost her bolts!" "Where is the injury?" Onslaught asks Arcee, ignoring Blurr's blithe dismissal for now. He has an uneasy feeling in his spark about all this. "Back of his head, it was bleeding fluid earlier but I think it stopped," Arcee answers Onslaught. "And I'm not crazy! I'm...I'm scared. Scared you're going to die," she insists to Blurr. Rung frowns, shaking his helm. "Alright, calm down please, everyone." He glances over at Onslaught. "Let's not assume anything until we have a few facts straightened out," he says matter of factly, in a calm manner. "First of all, I can verify that Arcee does indeed know you Blurr, and if you don't believe me, I can show you the video surveillance of when you met her from the clinic I work at. Secondly, Arcee, you need to stop worrying about what might happen to Blurr and think carefully about what it was that you actually witnessed." Arcee forces herself to calm down, and even makes the reluctant goodwill gesture of letting go of Blurr's arm. The last part is especially difficult for her to do, because she's pretty sure the flighty speedster is going to take off and get recaptured. "I don't know what it is I saw, I only know it was terrible," Arcee admits softly. "And I wouldn't wish what I saw done to *anyone*, ever." Blurr goggles at Rung. "Wait, you're actually considering this might be true?? I mean she was raving about a -dungeon- at the IAA!" He sighs. "And torture devices. I mean, -really-?" Okay, okay, Rung is just trying to be nice and sympathetic, as always. Patience. Of which Blurr doesn't have much. Onslaught glances at Rung, irritated by a mere civilian attempting to order him to do -anything-. "This is a matter of security, /Doctor/," he states tersely, restraining himself. Irritation subsiding as he feels he's made his point about jus whom is in charge here, his tone softens. "Blurr, may I see the back of your head?" He holsters his weapon - for now - and replaces it with a handheld lighting device - effectively, a flashlight. "Well it's only a matter of security if what she's claiming about what happened to Blurr is true." Rung sighs at Blurr. "I'm not considering anything yet, I just want to hear her side of the story. Arcee, I want you to think carefully about what it is that you saw. If you can't provide details, well then it would seem more likely that you're just making all of this up." Blast Off ....must have gotten lost. Or perhaps he simply knew that Onslaught was on his way, and thus... there was nothing to worry about. Who knows, maybe the shuttle decided to turn around and finish up some of those experiments, THEN come help. Whatever the case, he has arrived in Ibex now, and proceeds towards the coordinates he was given. Transforming, he walks towards where he thinks that is... optics alert for trouble. "Not only can I provide details, but I'll willingly submit to a memory file recovery just to prove it actually happened," Arcee says. "I hadn't seen Blurr in a number of cycles, so I came here to Ibex...met a friend of his and asked if HE had seen him, and he told me that no, he hadn't, but I might get some help at the IAA offices. So I went there, but the receiptionists didn't really seem to know anything. That's when I got...well, kind of nosey, because I didn't exactly put all this effort in just to get stonewalled." She smirks slightly. Something about Rung's way of inquiry has managed to mellow her out considerably. "So I got on this service elevator. I asked a mech on there if he'd seen him. And this guy kind of waves me off but was kind of acting suspicious. I followed him off the elevator, and I was on this...limited access floor, where you need a pass to get through it. And I saw drag marks on the floor, so I followed them to a room. It was basically a cell. I got Blurr's attention and told him I was going to get him out of there, and he waved at me like...no, it's too dangerous. That's when three mechs entered through an opposite door. Blurr was kind of...drugged, I would say. Slow and out of it. They held him down, and without turning off his pain processors, they drilled into the back of his head with a little...drill kind of device. Then one of them said, 'Such a shame'. And they left him there like that. I got in the room, got him out of the building, and...he seemed to get a little more 'with it' by the time we're down here, now he thinks everything is fine and I'm just some annoying femme with a glitch." Blurr goggles at Arcee as she goes into a much more in-depth explanation of what happened. Now...that's a level of detail that doesn't sound like it was made up. Still, it sounds absolutely insane. Okay, maybe she's not making it up, but he thinks she's more than likely crazy. He doesn't resist Onslaught's attempts to take a look at the back of his head, and the mech won't find much, but there is some evidence of the device Arcee was talking about in the form of a few small marks that looked like they might have come from puncture-like wounds, albeit small. "Uh...yeah. You know maybe you need to go to Rung's clinic right now. I mean, it's pretty nice there I think you'll like it." Onslaught doesn't like this at all. He's seen these marks before. "You do have small injuries where Miss Arcee indicated, Blurr," he announces hesitantly. "... I think this conversation should be continued in a secure location. For all of us." Rung's brows furrow again, and he looks even more suspicious. This is starting to sound all too familiar. "...I want you to submit a memory file recovery for me to assess," the psychologist responds. "... that sounds like a good idea. We can talk in my office, if you all agree to it?" he addresses the other mechs. Arcee says "OK, absolutely," Arcee agrees to Rung. It's not the most pleasant of procedures, but she's willing to do it if it will clear her from being crazy. She stares at Blurr in mild annoyance. "I'm fully expecting an apology out of you WHEN this is proven true, bucko."" Blast Off finally comes across the group, as continues to walk towards them... his stance unconsciously getting even straighter and more formal in Onslaught's presence. "There you are... what is going on?" He looks up to Onslaught first- always first... then over to the others assembled there. Hmm. "Blast Off, this is serious. We need to get out of here." Arcee says, although it seems more like a friends get-together than a red hot emergency. "I have transportation... when he arrives-- " Onslaught turns quickly to Blast Off. "There is a situation building here. I need your assistance - shuttle mode, be quick about it. We need to transport everyone to a secure location for debriefing -" He catches himself. Civilian words, Ons. "--for discussion at this Doctor's office." Blurr has absolutely no idea why everyone is freaking out so much. "What situation?" He shrugs. "Okay, I guess we can all go talk in Rung's office, then." "Please. The sooner the better, let's just go." Arcee is nervous, glancing around for mechs who look like the ones she encountered inside the building. "Before they show up." Blast Off stops and blinks at Onslaught. He's still standing straight and almost... at attention, but there's a trace of insolence as well. "You want me to transport ALL of them?" He looks over at Blurr and his wounds and frowns under his faceplate. There's a sigh, then... "Very well. But if he leaks inside my cargo bay, someone better clean it up." Another moment's hesitation, then he transforms into shuttle mode as told by Onslaught. Onslaught has seen this alt mode before surely, but it will be new to the others. A sleek, immense Cybertronian space shuttle... MUCH larger than Blast Off is in root mode... lies in the street before them, opening up his cargo bay doors so they can get inside. <> Once they're all inside, he'll close doors and launch. Rung nods, and quickly moves inside of Blast Off. "She's absolutely right. The sooner we can get to the bottom of this, the better," the psychologist says, giving Blurr a pointed look. "If there's any truth to what she's saying--then there is a very pressing matter at hand." Arcee does a double-take at Blast Off's vehicular mode. "...Um, WOW. I guess...I suppose you can fit pretty much all of us, huh." She follows Rung into Blast Off's cargo area. "Wow, Blast Off." Onslaught enters Blast Off along with the others. He's deeply concerned with what he's seen... because he's seen it before. "This is not the first time this has happened," he finally says from behind the others. "Do you not recall what happened to Pious Maximus?" "Y...you mean, this reminds you of something you've seen happen before?" Arcee stares at Onslaught, looking somewhat appalled. Maybe she hasn't heard about this. She has, after all, lived a somewhat sheltered existence. Everyone seems to be acting so serious about all this, and Blurr has absolutely no idea why. Nonetheless, he follows everyone else inside. "Nice," he chuckles. "I didn't know you could get -that- much bigger! Who's Pious Maximus?" he asks when Onslaught mentions the name. "Who are you, anyway, I don't know you." Blast Off waits until they are all in, giving a small chuckle at Arcee's reaction. << Indeed.>> He replies to Blurr, <> Once everyone's inside, he launches and takes off, concentrating on heading back to where he knows Rung's office is. << I shall proceed to the place we went before, correct?>> He asks Rung. Rung inclines his helm. "... enlighten me, please. But I am not surprised you say that and am very certain that you are correct. This has happened before. And maybe still be happening right now, in other places." He just sighs at Blurr's naivete. "Yes, my office. You recall where it is, correct?" Rung asks. "Pious Maximis was outspoken against functionism. I don't know if he was addled by the Tarnian Miner's writings, or if he'd simply come to the conclusion himself, but he made several televised appearances speaking out against the Guildmasters," Onslaught explains. "He disappeared from the public scene for awhile, and when he returned, suddenly he'd changed his mind. All at once. How can someone so passionately outspoken one way simply turn into a mute, subservient sheepacron in only a few days? It's suspcious." Arcee listens intently to Onslaught, and then slowly...turns, to stare at Blurr with a pensive frown. Blurr shrugs, continuing his blithe disregard for everything. "Maybe he had some kind of epiphany. Maybe he was the sort to change his mind a lot." He looks pensive for a moment as well. "Maybe, he has some kind of personality disorder!" Blast Off replies to Rung, <> And so the shuttle brings them back to Rung's office... or as close to it as he can manage in space shuttle mode. Landing, he opens his doors again, allowing them all out. "...of course there are.. methods," Rung says, frowning. "... but ethical could not be in any way shape or fashion be used to describe such methods." Rung exits Blast Off, and leads the small party into the lush area that is his clinic. They head straight towards the end of the hallway and go into the elevator, which takes them up to Rung's small, private office. Once they are all inside, Rung shuts the door and motions for everyone to make themselves at home. Once she's disembarked, Arcee heads back into the now-familiar office, and situates herself. She seems distraught, although the possibility of redeeming herself and proving the events of the last cycle via memory bank retrieval is a calming thought for her. Blurr follows Rung and the others to the psychiatrist's private office, also familiar to him, and sits down. "Come on Rung, you're a psychiatrist! He had some kind of multiple personality disorder, right? I'm sure there are several conditions or something that could explain it." "The fact that you have the marks of an injury where Arcee claims you were -- injected, was it? -- is in itself damning evidence," Onslaught brusquely ascertains, travelling with the group. Blast Off drug him into this, and he will forgive the arrogant shuttle for making him late with his reports. He'll find a way to mollify Sentinel later. This incident may become a matter of planetary security anyways. Blast Off transforms and follows them, feeling relieved that they don't seem to have made a mess. He HATES that. He's not exactly thrilled with passengers, anyway, which makes it a bit awkward given that he's a shuttle and all... but he has reasons. Rung might find it fascinating... if Blast Off would ever mention such things, which he's not going to. So he simply follows behind them into the office. He looks over at Onslaught, then peers more closely this time at Blurr's head. "So... you believe them, then?" He asks Onslaught. "...it's possible, but not likely. Pious didn't have any sorts of mental problems previous to his .. change in opinions, I would guess. And I have heard.. rumors of things similar to what you speak of," Rung says, glancing over at Blast Off and then at Onslaught. "He's right, you know," the psychologist says to Blurr. "I don't know what they did to you, Blurr, but you *did* seem to recognize me before those mechs came into the room and tampered with your processor," Arcee mentions quietly. Blurr arches an optic ridge at Arcee. "Oh, I know you, I never said I didn't know you. We met at Jump Joint!" he grins. "Well Rung you always told me that those conditions -could- develop spontaneously or as a result of environmental stimuli..." he pauses. "What's Functionism, anyway?" Onslaught staggers back a second as if he's been bowled over by that statement alone. "I-I beg your pardon?!" Blast Off looks to Arcee in confusion. "Wait... Blurr doesn't recognize you?" But then Blurr says he does... so the shuttleformer glances back to the racer. "Do you remember being at my lab, Blurr?" Then Blurr's question and Onslaught's reaction just gains more confusion. He stares at pretty much everyone, wondering just *what* he got into here. He waits for Onslaught to answer his previous question... though he's not entirely sure the other Combaticon actually HAS an answer yet. "...Do you?" "Blurr," Rung says, sighing and rubbing his fore helm, "What can you recall about the past few megacycles?" He glances over at Arcee. "If you are ready, I'd like to retrieve whatever memory data files you have on what you saw happened to Blurr," the psychologist says to the fem. "Honestly, he was a lot more...unclear about it when I was getting him out of the place, but that was right after he got the 'treatment', so maybe the memories have restored on their own, somehow," Arcee says to Blast Off, taking a wild guess as to why Blurr is quite a bit better now than he was when she first got him out of the IAA offices. Turning to Rung, Arcee nods stoically. Sometimes memory file retrieval can be distrressing or unpleasant, but she was willing to relive the entire thing again just to *show* what the ordeal had been like. "Of course I remember!" Blurr laughs, and points at Arcee. "You were trying climb around on the outside of the building opposite us, and you covered yourself in a sloppy black paintjob." He stares at Onslaught's ...dramatic reaction to his question. "What? I asked what Functionism was, I really don't know." "Uh...I remember coming back from my furlough, and winning the first race, and then going to the Circle with Fasttrack. Must've had too much Nightmare Fuel, or something." he says dismissively. "Functionism--! It's--- It's one of the bedrock cornerstones of our society!" Onslaught gasps in disbelief. His arms actually raise over his head. Now we know where Blast Off got it from. "It's the entire reason the Decepticon movement started in the first place! How can you not know what it is?! It's a part of primary programming school for Primus' sake!!" Exasperated, he rubs his faceplate and visor. "I'd better start thinking of excuses as to why I left my post now. This is getting harder to justify by the minute." Blast Off nods to Arcee, "That could be... a self-repair system of some kind then?" Then Blurr answers his question, which causes a slightly *miffed* look as he recalls that less-than-thrilling memory... "Yes, I did." He raises an optic ridge at Arcee once more, though it's not clear if it's from the memory of the black paint getting over everything or if he's questioning her story. "Too much Nightmare Fuel?" Rung sighs, shaking his helm. "Blurr.." he just places his hand on his fore helm. If Blurr could be any more naive... Rung walks over to Arcee and pulls a long skinny cord from his desk. He attaches it to the back of her helm carefully. "Now.. focus on the events that occurred just previous to this, with Blurr." "You won't need to find any excuses," Rung says pointed to Onslaught. "We are going to get to the bottom of this very soon. After Arcee's memories are retrieved, I will analyze the data quickly and determine whether it has been at all corrupted by any kind of mental disorder or malfunction. If it has not been altered or damaged.. well, then. You haven't come out here for nothing after all." "Blast Off -- come with me," Onslaught commands. He turns to step out of the office. "I want to see that report when you're finished, but I need to speak with my officer outside of civilian audials." Blast Off stares at this whole group, but then refocuses as Onslaught gives a command, and the shuttle immediately snaps to attention. Arcee and the others might even note there's something oddly almost... military there from the usually so aloof and distant shuttle. "Very well." He turns to gives the others a nod, then follows the other mech out. "Well, yeah." Blurr shrugs. "I mean, it's not like this hasn't happene before. There's been plenty of times when I stasis locked because I was drinking too fast, not sure why everyone thinks this is any different." It seems like it's Onslaught's turn to start freaking out, now. "Ookay. Sure...whatever you say. I got my primary education from the IAA, guess they left that part out." he shrugs, and stands up. "Well, I'm gonna head back to my hab suite. It was good talking to you all." he nods at everyone, but pauses at Onslaught. "Er, I still don't know who -you- are, but it was nice meeting you, I guess."